What's Happiness?
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: The war had taken everybody's life except for Sirius and Rose's. Due to Rose's startling depression, Sirius has taken things into his own hands and manages to take the duo into the 1800's in Spain. There, he hopes that his beloved goddaughter will find happiness. What happens when they go to Los Angeles? Will Rose come out of her depression? Will Rose find happiness? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Zorro show that I'm using is from the 1950's, an **_**absolute **__**classic**_**. So, to honor it I decided to make a story in its behalf, which I hope everybody will enjoy! :) (If nobody guessed it yet I'm freaking obsessed with it XD I guess a normal reaction when you grow up with the idea of Zorro :))**

**No Bashing**

**Chance of OOC**

**Warning: Attempts at trying to use Spanish since in the show they use it in weird places I find it **

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship and Romance.**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

Sirius wasn't sure what to do anymore. The war had ended a few months ago, which resulted in everybody, whom he knew, being dead. The only person, other than him, whom had survived was his beloved goddaughter, Rose Potter. It was hard in the beginning, for him, to move on when the idea that only he and another person managed to survive the war that he liked to call 'Battle in Hell'. He had slept too much, ate a bit more than usual, got lots of headaches, etc... It was just normal symptoms that occur when a person, such as himself, was depressed.

Although, there was a huge problem, Rose had still not been able to get out of it just like him. Instead, the witch had only been more depressed than usual. Unlike him, she barely slept, had ate little to nothing and simply lost interest in things that she once loved to do, such as art. Sirius had, at first, thought that she would be like that for only a few more days. Unfortunately, he was completely wrong. He began to get very worried. He had thought of _anything_ that could have helped her. He even took her for profession help! Alas, it didn't work.

So, Sirius tried to pull pranks or do _anything_ that would make the 17 year old laugh or smile. It didn't work either.

Sirius tried to talk with her, by first going over why she barely slept nowadays. Rose had explained to him that it was because she had many nightmares. Many had to do with the war. Meanwhile, others had her friends come back only to say that it was her fault that they had died. It was a very sad reply, even sadder when she used such a tone that made her sound like a depressed ghost that had yet to move on to a better after life.

Heck, he even caught her a few times cutting herself so much that she could have died from blood loss. Thankfully, she hadn't. He had then made sure that she had never done such a thing ever again, which he had succeeded. Not once had he seen her cut herself and made sure to look at her arms every few days to make sure that the cuts healed nicely and that there weren't any new ones.

Finally, Sirius had an idea. He had gone to Gringotts for a few things: One of them was that he had adopted Rose to be his daughter, but made sure that she got all the Potter money and heirlooms either way. The second thing was that he went to his family's vault. There, he found something very interesting. He had found a powerful time turner, which could take him not a few hours but a hundred years instead! It was then that he had got an idea.

The war was the reason why Rose was in depression, and it didn't help that the media never left her alone no matter where she went and if she was in the country or not. He then asked himself. Why, not go back in time? So, quickly, he had gathered all the money from both the Potter and Black family, left behind the dark heirlooms while he took the ones that weren't cursed and left for home.

There, he had talked with Rose about his plans. He had made sure to add in that she could find happiness there. Sirius then got a responds that he had never been given for the past 6 months. Her eyes sparkled, even if it was a little. It was then that he realized that he had made the right choice, even if it meant that they left everything that they've once known behind, forever. So, after the duo gathered all of their clothes and personal items, Sirius used the time turner and the father and daughter disappeared in a flash of lightning.

-ooOOoo-

Sirius and Rose had landed in the early 1800's, in Spain no less. The duo had then gone to the Spanish Wizarding Bank to make an account and put all of their money in there. They had no need to worry about their money, because it was in the hands of the goblins. After all, who was better at protecting the money other than the goblins? Nobody was the answer. Before they've done that, the older of the two had decided that they needed to change their names, and to Spanish ones too.

Sirius had decided to change his full name from Sirius Black III to Anbessa Melendez, and changed Rose's name from Rose Lily Potter to Imelda Melendez. He had bought a manor in Southern Spain, but made sure to get another one in Los Angeles, California. The problem was that he had to _build_ one, since there weren't any that were up for sale, and did just that. He had also made sure that the house was big enough for him, Rose, and the many servants that they would bring with them, which in the end ended up as a manor.

Their new life had then turned from loudness and no privacy to calmness and comfort. The only problem was that Rose had yet to come out of her depression. Sirius had only hoped that everything turned out well in the end.

-ooOOoo-

Two years had passed by, since the day Sirius and Rose left their old lives and went by Anbessa and Imelda Melendez.

They've quickly adopted into their new surroundings, and it showed by the way that they talked. They've had gotten rid of their English accents, and replaced it with a Spanish one instead, which only helped bland them into their new home better. Anbessa was still the same fun and goofy self, but he had adopted a more serious personality at some point during their first few months. It didn't help the fact that many men came to him for the hand of his daughter, Imelda. So, just like any other normal father, he chased them off quite good, but not before he made sure to torture them first to the point that they would _never _looked at his daughter again. After all, _nobody_ took away his daughter no matter who the man was, unless they proven themselves to him of course, which hadn't happened... yet.

As, for Imelda, the depression was still there, but there was an improvement, even if it was a little bit. The nightmares had finally stopped, but it didn't stop the sudden flashes of memories of the war to come back and hunt the duo. During one of their episodes, the servants had always left them alone to comfort one another, since they had no idea what to do, except for one person.

The servant that had never left them alone went by the name of Gianna, or Anna as the duo liked to call her.

Gianna was their very first servant. She was 26 years of age, a beautiful woman with brown curly hair, which she always kept up in a tight bun and blue bright eyes that matched the sky. She was very intelligent, stubborn and kind. She was Anbessa's and Imelda's top servant and, when needed be, their best friend. Her past was a mystery, except for the fact that she had gone to a wizard school. Yes, she was a brilliant and scary witch. To the older male, she reminded him of Lily. Meanwhile, to the younger female, she reminded her of Hermione. It wasn't a bad thing, but a funny and nice one instead.

Also, Gianna was the only one to know about the duo's secrets, especially of the one where they came from the future and the reasons as to why they went back in time. She was shocked at first, angry later because of what they had to go through and finally interested in the future. They hadn't answered any of her questions, except for them being in a war, which they've won, and had to get away. She had respected their wishes and never brought it up again.

Everything was good after the day of the big reveal. Everything was calm and quiet, which was disturbed one day when a letter arrived. Inside that letter was written that their manor in Los Angeles was ready for them to move in. So, after they quickly packed everything, the duo and their servants left for Los Angeles, California, for a new, and hopefully, better life.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Bashing**

**Chance of OOC**

**Warning: Attempts at trying to use Spanish since in the show they use it in weird places I find it **

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship and Romance.**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

It has been a few days since Diego has returned, and there was still something that bugged his mind. Before he left for Spain, he and his father had only one neighbour. So, after he returned to California he was shocked at the sight of the new mansion. He had then decided to ask his father what else had taken place during his absences. After he found the old man, he was given a simple responds:

"Oh, they're going to be our new neighbours. If I'm right then they should be here very soon."

They had new neighbours. Well, wasn't that interesting. Diego wondered who they were, and if they were friendly or not, which he hoped they were. After what he saw these past few days, the last thing they, or more like Zorro, needed was another enemy.

-ooOOoo-

A carriage was seen riding closer and closer to Los Angeles. Inside that carriage were three individuals: Anbessa, Imelda and Gianna. In the beginning the former duo thought that they would had been left alone, as usual, but their friend wasn't about to leave them so she got onto their carriage with them instead of going ahead with the other servants. The man in the carriage said to his daughter softly, in hope to cheer her up:

"Come now, Imelda, smile. We're going somewhere new. We'll meet new people and see all kinds of interesting things."

The woman didn't respond but stared out of the window. Her expression was blank and she simply sat there silently.

Gianna sent to her master and friend a sympathetic look then a worried one to the other. The man exhaled softly out of his nose. He looked out of the window to view what his daughter looked at. The only thing there really was to stare at was the entrance of-... Wait a second was that really an entrance? Yes it was! They had arrived! He said to the ladies happily like a little child:

"We're here!"

The two women rolled their eyes at him with amusements. Even if he can serious, it meant nothing in various moments, such as then.

The carriage drove through the small town when they were stopped all of a sudden. Anbessa frowned with confusion. He put his head out of the carriage and asked the driver:

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry señor, but everybody that passes through Los Angeles or settles here has to be inspected by the officers."

The man in the carriage looked shocked, confused then annoyed. He told the women to stay in the carriage while he dealt with whatever was going on. They didn't oppose. The black headed middle aged man got out of the carriage only to come face to face with a short, fat soldier that walked over to them while shouting:

"All packages must be opened. Passengers have to get their identification papers ready!"

Anbessa's frown only deepens. He was _pretty_ damn sure that he had done such a thing _before_ they left Spain and when they arrived to America. This was going to be his third time. He talked with the soldier for a bit before he put his head into the carriage and told the women:

"I'll be right back, if you wish you can stretch your legs and get some fresh air."

"All right, thank you."

Imelda replied for the first time since they had arrived to America. The other gave a small smile and told her master to go on ahead. The older of the two got out of the carriage with the red headed one followed close behind. She clenched onto her black veil that hid her red hair. They were greeted by the same soldier whom had talked with Anbessa.

"Hola, señoritas, welcome to Los Angeles. I'm Sergeant Garcia. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask."

Gianna tried to hide the clear amusements that fought to get onto her face. Imelda simply stared at him before she gave him a small nod in gratitude and looked at her surroundings. Garcia looked at her with confusion. The head servant told him quickly:

"Thank you Sergeant, we'll keep it in mind."

He gave them a kind smile before continued to inspect through their belongings with a help of another soldier. It was a good thing that the trio had put their magical belongings into another trunk and shrank it. Last thing they wanted was to explain all the weird objects that were in their possessions. The women walked around and looked at all the small markets that were on the streets. It was fascinating, they must admit, there were things from food to accessories. They, or more like Gianna, had decided to return to look around further in the future, while dragging her friend with her.

Soon, they had returned to the carriage. They were greeted by Anbessa, who had a sour look on his face, and another man, who looked like a soldier but had a fancier outfit. The taller of the two said to them with clear relief in his voice:

"You came back"

"Of course we had, we were simply walking around."

Gianna replied with amusements, but raised an eyebrow towards the mysterious soldier. Imelda simply stared at him, but grew uncomfortable when he laid his eyes on her. Anbessa said to them:

"Señoritas, this is Commandante Monasterio. Commandante, allow me to introduce you to my daughter Imelda and our head servant Gianna."

"My, the rumors of your beauty don't do you justice, señorita Imelda Melendez."

Monasterio spoke the truth. He had heard among the army members, before he arrived last year, of the daughter of one of the newly founded scientists. They spoke of a beautiful red headed woman with eyes that were as beautiful as emeralds whose father, the new discovered scientist, was famous for driving any men away that wish for her hand in marriage. What the Commandante hadn't realized, was that the said scientist, who stood right next to him, was ready to strangle him for even saying that to his daughter. Imelda quickly came for the naive man's rescue:

"Papa, we should get going."

Anbessa cleared his throat then nodded in agreement. He said to the other man:

"We'll take our leave now."

"Oh, of course, excuse me for holding you back."

Monasterio gave them a final goodbye before he left. The trio got back into their carriage and the driver drove them to their new mansion. It was a peaceful 15 minutes before they had reached it. The mansion looked like any other Spanish house, but for any wizard and witch it was clearly a wizarding home. One of the ways to know was the many runes what were carved into the stone walls, which were added by skilled rune masters under Anbessa's order. Some of them were there to stop anybody from breaking in, which made the ill intended people remember something that they had forgotten then left. The rest of the runes had different types of jobs, for example prevent any way for a fire from starting.

The house also contained a secret basement, where only Anbessa, Imelda and Gianna were allowed to enter since it contained wizarding things, such as, a potion lab, a small library that was filled with magical books and a small garden that grew magical plants. It turned out that Gianna had a gift for potions, didn't helped the fact that she was a potion mistress, which was why in case anything happened and they needed a potion she was the woman to go to for help. She also had the job to look after the basement and the plants.

The rest of the mansion was normal, not much to talk about.

The only thing that was left to say was home sweet home.


End file.
